unlimitedninjafandomcom-20200222-history
Treasure Map (New)
Treasure Map is a feature available to players when the main character reach level 32. Treasure map is accessible on the top menu by clicking the treasure map icon (same as the icon in the left). In here, players can randomly open an area where they can treasure hunt. Each area contains different amount of silver and different items and players can obtain silver and one of those items. Treasure hunting has a 20 minutes cooldown and players must wait until they can unlock more area. However there is a mini-game that can reduce treasure hunting time by 5 minutes. Everyday, players have 4 Robbery Chances and 5 Exploration chances. Due to the recent game update (June 9-15, 2014), treasure hunting was modified and each area provides a new type of item called [http://unlimitedninja.wikia.com/wiki/Recruit_Proof Recruit Proof], together with different kinds of Potency Pills, and higher amount of silver. There is still 20 minutes cooldown for each hunt and the mini-game still reduces 5 minutes off when successfully initiated. For more information, please click any of the links below. Note: The silver amount of each hunting area indicated above is the silver obtained by a Lv. 100 player. The silver may drop or rise depending on the hunting player's level. Such condition also applies to robbery. Exploration Everyday players have 5 exploration chances. Exploration is when the player search different areas, although players can only 'explore' one area at a time. 'Refresh' Refreshing means changing the area to hunt randomly. There are two types of refresh during an exploration: Silver Refresh and Gold Refresh. There are 5 silver refresh and 10 gold refresh for every exploration. Silver Refresh cost 10,000 silver each while Gold Refresh cost 10 gold each. 'VIP Unlock' VIP Unlock is available for VIP6 and above. WIth the cost of 150 gold, VIP players can directly unlock Daimiyo Tomb without consuming any of the refresh they have. After directly unlocking, they can still use silver and gold refresh. Mini-Game Robbery Everyday, players have 4 Robbery chances. Robbing a player mean stealing silver from them. This will lessen the final silver reward of that player. Robbery requires the robber to defeat in a duel its target. Each successful robbery consumes 1 robbery chance. If the robber fails to defeat its target, no robbery chance is consumed. Each players can only be robbed up to 2x each exploration. In the old treasure hunt, only silver is stolen. In the new treasure map, robbery will not only provide silver, but also Potency Pills, depending on what exploration is robbed. The higher the rank of exploration, the higher the silver and the rank of potency pills. Since the silver obtained from a hunt varies depending on the hunting player's level, the silver robbed varies also. Hunting Indicator Hunting indicators are the miniature version of the different areas of treasure hunt. By these indicators, players can have grasp of who to rob. Each indicator has unique design below it which also described what area a player is currently hunting on, together with a color-coded gear around the player's main character's face. Below are the indicators and descriptions: Included also in the Hunting indicator is the Hunting Bar. This black bar represents the time before a player completes a hunt. As time pass, a yellow-orange color fills the black bar. The closer the yellow-orange to the right side, the closer a hunt to finish. When the bar is filled, the hunt is finished and a mail will be sent to the hunting player's mail box. The mail contains message telling about the events of the hunt: * Items obtained * Silver obtained * Robbery loss Category:Daily Course __NOEDITSECTION__